


Fire

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, First Time, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He thinks it's not as bad for Rodney...





	Fire

"Let us help you," Teyla says, as the fire works its way through John's body.

It wasn't meant to be this way. It should have been simple. A ritual of purity, of cleansing, before the trade negotiations could start. They didn't realise that whatever was added to the wine would interact with the ATA gene, making John's body light up, neurons firing as each touch became almost unbearable.

He thinks it's not as bad for Rodney, standing and shaking, supported by Ronon, artificial gene protecting him in the way John's natural one doesn't.

"John--" Rodney's looking at him, even if it's Ronon's hands on his body.

Teyla's touch is dampening the need somewhat, but it's still not enough. "I need--"

"Tell us, John," Teyla's voice is soft, wanting to help.

"Oh god, everything--" And then he's moving, closing the distance between him and Rodney, dragging Teyla in his wake.

His lips meet Rodney's as they sink to the ground, hands on his skin. And he doesn't know who is touching him, who is holding him; doesn't know whose fingers are dancing on his skin, but it doesn't matter as the universe explodes above him.


End file.
